Natsu, Erza, Wendy, and Lucy In a New Universe
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In Earthland, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, and Lucy Heartfilia disappear without a trace. The entire guild hears about the disappearances of most of Team Natsu and the guildmaster explains everything. They wake up in a new world known as Earth. And meets Devils taking care of them. What'll happen after they wake up in Kuoh Town?
1. The Arrival at Kuoh Town

One morning after completing the 100 Year Quest, Happy woke up without Natsu Dragneel being next to him. Lucy Heartfilia's landlord noticed that Lucy wasn't in her room when she went to get her rent money. Carla woke up without Wendy Marvell next to her. And Erza Scarlet was nowhere to be found. As soon as Gray Fullbuster, Carla, and Happy get to the guild, Carla asked, "Has anyone seen Wendy?"

Happy asked, "Has anyone seen Natsu?"

The landlord appeared looking at everyone shocked face and then asked, "Is Lucy Heartfilia here? I know that she's a member of Fairy Tail."

Gray said, "And Erza seems to be missing as well."

Mirajane Strauss asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

Elfman Strauss said, "They can't just disappear, guys."

Lisanna Strauss said, "Agreed. Natsu would never abandon Fairy tail no matter what."

Happy said, "Normally we would walk to the guild together. Or sleep at Lucy's place. But neither Lucy or Natsu were there."

The 8th Guildmaster of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar said, "Yes. I noticed. A lot of irregular magic has been used throughout the night. The Ten Wizard Saints found that the magic used was untraceable. And it most likely took Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and Erza to another world, time, or universe. And we'll never see them again. I am sorry."

Lisanna started crying and then Mirajane hugged her and then said, "It's alright."

Makarov heard that and then Laxus Dreyar growled and said, "I never even got to defeat him. Yet, even if I tried, I'd get my ass whooped pretty badly."

Gray said, "Without a doubt. Natsu would have dominated against you. We were fighting Dragon Gods."

Makarov smiled and then said, "Well, we'll miss them. The strongest team has been disbanded it seems. And that isn't entirely good for Fairy Tail. We need to find more members."

Laxus said, "If you wish to find new members, then we should start soon."

Makarov said, "Go help make Fairy Tail bigger and stronger."

Everyone started cheering and then started moving out. As they were running out trying to get new members, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Wendy were in a blank white room together. They sat up and asked, "Where are we exactly? This doesn't look like my house. Agreed. We are a long way from home."

A girls voice appeared saying, "So, you four were accidentally brought here by my brother, huh? Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, and Lucy Heartfilia. I do apologize on my little brother's behalf."

Natsu asked, "Where are we?"

The girl answered, "In the Divine Realm where I live. But I sometimes go to Heaven to visit the Angels that are still alive after the Great War that destroyed most of the Angels and Devils races. You are from a world known as Earthland. You have come to a completely different universe known as Earth. I apologize for this, but you can no longer go back to your original universe."

Erza asked, "What about our magic?"

The girl said, "I must apologize for that as well. My little brother has tampered with your bodies and changed everything about it. Natsu Dragneel, formerly the Fire Dragon Slayer is now using Illusion Stance Magic. Meaning that when you enter a fighting stance, an illusion of the being will appear behind you."

Natsu said, "So cool."

The girl said, "Lucy Heartfilia, used to have Celestial Spirit Magic, but now uses Logos Spirit Magic. Logos Spirit Magic is different from Celestial Spirit Magic due to it not involving keys. It instead involves cards."

Lucy asked, "How many Logos Spirits are there?"

The girl answered, "An infinite amount. No one entirely knows."

Lucy said, "Amazing."

The girl said, "Wendy Marvell, formerly using Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is now using Everything Magic. Meaning that you are capable of wielding every type of magic within the universe. You could even make yourself look older if you wish."

Wendy said, "Really?"

The girl answered, "Yes. That is only if you wish that is."

Wendy said, "I know. But this is my body. And I don't want to mess around with it."

The girl said, "Smart thinking. And Erza Scarlet, used to have Requip: The Knight Magic, but now has just Sword Magic. Meaning that you are no longer capable of creating your own armor. You'll need to have your armor built for you."

Erza said, "At least mine didn't change that much. Along with Lucy."

The girl said, "I deeply apologize for my little brother's actions. Well, welcome to Earth. And the many realms that operate around it. I believe that it is time to send you down to the Dragneel Residence now."

Lucy asked, "Why is it named after Natsu?"

Wendy answered, "He's the strongest of the 4 of us."

Erza said, "I don't like it."

Natsu said, "I see. Are we really going?"

The girl answered, "Yes."

They vanished from the white room and then opened their eyes and then the girls looked at them and then said, "It seems that you 4 are finally awake. How are you four doing? We've been taking care of you ever since your arrival."

Wendy looked at them and then Natsu answered, "We're fine."

Lucy asked, "Who are you people?"

One of the three girls said, "I am Kenia Gremory, a Devil that has been asked to help you four out. And these 2 ladies with me are members of my peerage. And are also reincarnated Devils. And they are Eve James and Anna Kaur. We will be taking care of you from here on out."

Natsu asked, "Who asked you to take care of us?"

Eve answered, "A Goddess. We don't know which one due to her never showing her face. But her brother is a complete dick."

Anna said, "Agreed. The Goddess is the smart one. The brother is a complete idiot."

Kenia said, "We will be in your care as well. Magic is getting more popular day by day. We hope that you 4 can keep up."

Erza said, "That's one thing that we know how to do. And that's keeping up."

Natsu said, "So entirely true."

Wendy said, "Let's go for it."

Lucy said, "We're going to have a lot of fun."

Natsu said, "Yes we are. A new universe and new places to explore."

Erza said, "So true."

Wendy said, "Now, how should we start?"


	2. Enroll Into Kuoh Magic Academy

Kenia said, "If you are wondering how you should start your journey, then going to Kuoh Magic Academy would be a start."

Natsu asked, "What is Kuoh Magic Academy?"

Kenia answered, "It's a school where students go to train their magic. Kuoh Town is known as the front of magic improvement. And there are many other magic schools throughout the world. Kuoh Magic Academy is known as the biggest and best school out of the thousands of magic schools. Even the United States has a hard time defeating students from Kuoh Magic Academy."

Erza asked, "What are the dangers of going to school?"

Kenia laughed and answered, "There aren't any dangers whatsoever. I do hope that you at least consider it."

Wendy asked, "How long do you think that it'll take?"

Kenia answered, "School in Japan lasts for 3 years. So, you four should get prepared for the longest 3 years of your life."

Lucy asked, "When does school start?"

Kenia answered, "Today would actually be the first day of a new school year to be exact. And we have an hour to get to the school. Plus, you four already know how to use magic, correct?"

Natsu answered, "Yes. We came from a universe where magic existed."

Kenia said, "Then you should be fine. We three already graduated from Kuoh Academy. The main branch of the high school. Kuoh Magic Academy is a sub-branch right next to Kuoh Academy. It'll be fun, trust me."

They looked at him and then Eve asked, "Shall we get moving? School awaits us."

Anna said, "Awaits for them, not us."

Eve said, "Yeah, that's what I meant."

Kenia said, "Get dressed ladies and gentlemen. We don't want to run late now, do we?"

They looked at themselves under their covers and then saw that they were completely nude and then the three ladies looked at Natsu and then Natsu felt their gazes pointed at him and screeched and then started getting dressed. Anna looked at Natsu and then said, "I wonder what'll happen next."

Eve said, "It'll be a lot of fun watching over those four."

Kenia said, "Likewise. Natsu Dragneel, what are you going to show this universe?"

After 5 minutes, they appeared out of their room and then Kenia asked, "Shall we get moving?"

They answered, "Sounds like a plan. Yeah, we got nothing else to do. Agreed."

Kenia's Peerage took them to Kuoh Magic Academy and 25 minutes later, they appeared in front of the school and then the headmaster of Kuoh Academy saw them and then said, "If it isn't my favorite three students. How are you doing, Kenia?"

Kenia answered, "I'm good. Didn't expect you to still be the headmaster here, Ms. Chiba."

The headmaster of Kuoh Academy, Miyuki Chiba said, "Well, a lot happened, Kenia. The man that was supposed to take over for me a year ago fell ill out of nowhere. So the board decided to just keep me here as the headmaster. So, who are these four?"

Eve answered, "Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia."

Anna said, "Erza Scarlet and Wendy Marvell. They will be enrolling into your magic branch today."

Miyuki heard that and then said, "I see. The magic branch. If that's the case, then let's test this out."

She took out an MPF and Natsu said, "A Magic Power Finder, huh?"

Miyuki answered, "Yes. Once you place your magic power into it, a tablet with your stats will appear before you. You must keep that tablet on you at all times. Well, here we go. Ladies first."

Lucy placed her hand over the ball and then placed her magic power into the ball and a tablet started to appear from the ball and Miyuki caught it before it fell and said, "Also, only you could activate it."

Lucy said, "I see."

Wendy walked up next and placed her hand over the ball and then Miyuki asked herself, "Is she even 16 years old? I have no idea. But I can't ignore them. We don't have a middle school branch for the magic academy. So, we'll just have to place her in the high school."

Wendy's tablet appeared in her hands and then Erza stepped forward and then placed her hand over the ball and then her tablet started to appear. Miyuki stared at their tablets and saw that all of their numbers were extremely high and then said to herself, "These 3 are incredible. Just where the hell did these three find them."

Natsu placed his hand over the ball and then a piece of gold started popping out of the ball. Miyuki stared at it and then her eyes widened and then Kenia asked, "What is the matter, Ms. Chiba?"

Miyuki answered, "A gold tablet. I thought that it was only a legend. No one has ever got it before. Except for the first magician and his descendent who has passed away a year ago."

Natsu grabbed his tablet and then Eve asked, "Are gold tablets really that rare?"

Miyuki answered, "It is so rare that not even a single person has ever gotten it before in our time. Or I might be wrong and other countries just haven't wrote it down in fine print. But this is my first time seeing one up close. People with gold tablets are very strong people."

As soon as she said that, Kenia's little sister, Rias Gremory and her peerage and Angel friend appeared before them. Miyuki looked at them and then Kenia said, "Rias, long time no see."

Rias heard that and Kenia turned around with a smile on her face and everyone asked, "Who is she? Yeah, she knows your name."

Rias answered, "She is my big sister, Kenia Gremory. And those two are the only members of her peerage. Who might those four be?"

Kenia answered, "The reason why I was sent to Kuoh Town to be exact. Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, and Wendy Marvell. Beings from another universe."

Miyuki heard that and then Issei Hyoudou said, "Really?"

Natsu answered, "Yes."

Erza looked at them and then smiled and then Asia Argento said, "Spirits all around them."

Lucy said, "Magicians really are good."

Akeno Himejima said, "You seem to be magicians yourself."

Miyuki said, "They are."

Koneko Toujou asked, "Are they strong?"

Miyuki answered, "Yes, they are."

Yuuto Kiba said, "Oh, is that so?"

Gasper Vladi was in a box hiding and then asked, "What do they look like? One of them is really dangerous."

Miyuki asked, "Which one would that be?"

Miyuki had a smile on her face and then Gasper answered, "The one all the way on the left."

Natsu said, "Me, huh? I'm not that dangerous."

Xenovia Quarta asked, "How is that?"

Natsu answered, "Defeated a couple Dragons, that's it. Also, they were Gods. So much fun."

Erza said, "Don't forget that we helped you defeat them."

Natsu said, "I didn't forget. It was a team effort."

Rossweisse asked, "Were they even strong?"

Natsu answered, "In our universe, Dragons are the most powerful beings in the universe. So, we Humans were taught how to use Dragon Slayer Magic to slay the Dragons. But now that we're here and that idiotic God tampered with our bodies, we all have different magic now."

Erza said, "Even though mine and Lucy's are still similar to what we usually had."

Lucy said, "Agreed."

Wendy said, "I used to be a Sky Dragon Slayer Magician. Now, I wield all magic within the universe."

Natsu said, "I used to be a Fire Dragon Slayer Magician, but now I wield Illusion Stance Magic."

Rias asked, "What the hell is that?"

Natsu sighed and then answered, "I have no idea, but it sounds so cool."

They heard that and then Kenia asked, "How about you show them?"

Natsu asked, "How do I even do that?"

Kenia answered, "Enter a fucking stance, Natsu."

Natsu did and then an illusion of a monkey appeared behind him and then Kenia said, "So, that stance is for a monkey, huh?"

Natsu said, "I gotta get used to this shit."

Wendy said, "Agreed."

Lucy said, "Well now, it is time for us to get going."

Natsu exited his stance and then said, "Maybe we'll fight later."

Natsu smiled and Kenia said, "Don't fight allies, idiot."

Natsu screeched and then Erza said, "Yeah, who is an ally and who is foe?"

Kenia said, "You two really are idiots."

Wendy said, "They've been like that ever since I met them."

Eve said, "You four must have had it rough."

Lucy nodded and then Anna said, "So sad. But four monsters on the sam page is pretty good."

A limousine appeared before the school and then Irina Shidou said, "And here comes a Princess from Atlas."

The guards of the Princess stepped out of the limo and then looked at the students and the Princess of Atlas stepped out of limo and then Issei said, "She's such a beauty."

Natsu said, "Who is she?"

Kenia answered, "Victoria E. Atlas. Crown Princess of Atlas Kingdom. A country within North America."

Victoria stepped forward and then said, "Hello Ms. Chiba."

Miyuki said, "Hello, Victoria. I hope that you had a safe trip here to Japan."

Victoria answered, "It wasn't safe at all."

Natsu asked, "Why not?"

Victoria answered, "A lot of people want me dead. Don't know why, but they are evil."

Natsu said, "So, we get to fight her enemies, huh?"

Erza said, "Sounds like a plan."

Rias asked, "Are you two idiots."

Wendy said, "I'd like to help as well."

Lucy said, "If they are in, then I'm in."

Miyuki heard that and then said, "You five will follow me. Kenia, you can leave now. And you guys can enter the school now."

They said, "Yes ma'am."


	3. Start of the First Day of School

As they walked into the Kuoh Magic Academy Branch of the academy, Miyuki asked, "What will those 4 show us? They are strong magicians after all."

Victoria looked at them and then asked, "What class are you 4 in?"

Natsu answered, "Good question."

Erza said, "I have no idea."

Wendy asked, "Did you not check your tablet before putting them away?"

Lucy said, "They are idiots."

Erza said, "That's harsh."

Natsu took his tablet out and then placed his magic into it and then Natsu said, "1-1."

Erza said, "It really does say it on there."

Victoria said, "It seems that the 5 of us are in the same class."

Wendy asked, "Is that so?"

Lucy answered, "That's amazing."

Victoria said, "I am Victoria E. Atlas. The Crown Princess of Atlas. A country in the west."

Natsu said, "Natsu Dragneel."

Erza said, "Erza Scarlet."

Wendy said, "Wendy Marvell."

Lucy said, "Lucy Heartfilia."

Victoria smiled and then said, "Well now, here we are."

They walked into Class 1-1 and then sat down in their seats. The bell rang and then the teacher of Class 1-1 appeared out of the blue saying, "Welcome to the best known magic academy in history. Magic has been a part of our world ever since ancient history. But we don't care about the past. We care about the present and the future of our students. I am..."

A student said, "You are one of the most famous magicians in history, Emily Fox. You saved Trenton 500 times from the Black Knight."

Natsu heard that and then the teacher of Class 1-1, Emily Fox said, "Do not interrupt me again. I am Emily Fox. I will be your teacher for this year only. I already know who all of you are. I read your files. The only four that I don't know about are Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, and Wendy Marvell."

Victoria heard that and then Natsu said, "Well, we are new here."

Emily said, "Makes sense. Where are you from?"

Wendy answered, "Fairy Tail."

Lucy said, "Magnolia."

Erza said, "Fiore."

Natsu answered, "Fairy Tail."

Everyone heard that and then Emily said, "As in the manga?"

Natsu said, "There is a manga about Fairy Tail?"

Erza said, "Nice."

Lucy said, "Amazing."

Wendy said, "Didn't know that."

Victoria looked at them and then Emily said, "This just keeps getting better and better. Well, let's head to Arena B. We will be practicing with Class 3-1."

Everyone stood up and then Victoria asked, "Are you guys really from Fairy Tail?"

Natsu answered, "Yes. We are."

Victoria heard that and then said, "You guys are awesome."

They took off and then Everyone appeared at Arena B and the teacher of Class 3-1 said, "Welcome to Kuoh Magic Academy ladies and gentlemen. I would like to see you spar your upperclassmen to the best of your ability. I made a chart of who will spar with whom. So get together with your spar buddy for today."

Everyone started getting together with their partners and then Natsu appeared before a girl and then she said, "You must be Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu said, "Yep. And you must be however you say that name."

She said, "Yuria Saegusa of the Saegusa Kingdom. It is a country just outside of Japan."

Yuria looked at him and then asked, "Shall we begin our little spar?"

Natsu answered, "Sure thing."

Yuria smiled and then Natsu entered a fighting stance and then Yuria stared at him and Yuria said, "Ice Arrows."

Arrows made of ice appeared out of nowhere and started flying toward Natsu, but an illusion of a Fire Dragon appeared behind him and Natsu put his hand out and the Dragon's hand appeared flying forward. All of the ice shattered against the illusion and then Yuria saw that and then said, "Ice Pillars."

Natsu entered his Monkey Stance again and launched himself off of it like a Monkey and started hopping around as the pillars continued to appear from the ground trying to lift Natsu up. Erza saw that and then said, "Natsu sure is having his fun."

As soon as she said that, a sword appeared before her, but Erza blocked it in an instant and pushed him back saying, "Marcus Baldwin, huh? Would you attack a defenseless girl like that all of the time?"

Marcus said, "Spar with me instead of worrying about your friends."

Erza said, "Good enough."

Erza and Marcus started swinging at one another and As the sparks were flying across the arena, everyone screeched trying not to get into their spar. Wendy said, "Natsu and Erza are having their fun."

Her spar partner said, "So are Yuria and Marcus. Well, I'm Rachel Kidd. Nice to meet you, Wendy."

Wendy said, "Wendy Marvell, it is nice to meet you."

Rachel started swinging her arms at Wendy, but Wendy created swords to block her advances. Rachel saw that and then said, "Now I see why they are having fun. Let's have our own fun as the sparks of love fly."

Wendy said, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

The teacher of Class 3-1 said, "These kids are having a lot of fun."

Emily said, "It seems that the Freshmans are giving their Seniors a hard time."

Lucy looked at her opponent and he said, "Mike Stomps. Nice to meet you."

Lucy said, "Lucy Heartfilia. Let's do this."

Mike said, "Summon: Albares." Lucy said, "Summon: Nidhery." Albares is a Demon of the Logos Spirit Realm. Along with Nidhery. They are both Fire Demons that raise hell. Both Demons started attacking one another trying to best each other causing explosions all over the arena. Everyone screeched and then Victoria said, "Victoria E. Atlas."

Her opponent looked at her and then said, "Charles Cox. Nice to meet you."

Victoria said, "Likewise."

Charles said, "Spear of Light." Victoria said, "Spear of Fire." A spear of light appeared from Charles' hands and a spear of fire appeared from Victoria's hands. They both started swinging at one another causing sparks to fly everyone they clashed.

As Natsu got close to Erza's fight, Natsu was literally jumping through their attacks like a Monkey running away from a Human hunter. Yuria saw that and her jaw dropped and Natsu appeared before her and then Yuria said, "You really are amazing."

Natsu entered a stance and then an illusion of a Dragon appeared and Natsu said, "1st Fire Dragon Stance:..." She heard that and then said, "Ice Rose Garden." A garden of roses made of ice appeared flying toward Natsu, but Natsu swung his left hand saying, "...Iron Fist." The left hand of the illusion flew down toward both the rose garden and Yuria and Yuria screeched and then punched the rose garden.

Yuria said, "Ice Wall." But his fist broke through the wall of ice that she placed up and his fist hit her causing her to fly backwards. Natsu saw that and then said, "Oh, I gotta learn how to control this shit. It's awesome."

Erza laughed and then flew passed Marcus saying, "Veritas Style: Vertical Slash." Marcus felt that and then blood appeared from his arm and then Marcus collapsed and said to himself, "She's too powerful."

Wendy punched Rachel in the face with a lot of strength behind her swing and then Rachel flew back into Yuria and knocked her out. Nidhery kicked Albares backwards causing him to fly back into Mike and Mike screamed as Albares fell on top of him. Nidhery laughed and then said, "Nidhery always wins, bitch."

Charles was gasping and then had scratch marks all over his body and he collapsed as well. The five of them walked toward each other and then started clapping hands with one another. Emily said, "It seems that those five are really something else."

The teacher of Class 3-1 said, "That seems to be the case. Just look at a normal spar. And look at their spar. They destroyed the damn arena."

Emily said, "Who cares about who destroyed what? We now know that they are the best of the best."

The teacher sighed and said, "Well, that's what I like about you."

Emily said, "I'm not into men like you."

Everyone said, "Ouch. She turned you down in an instant. No hesitation at all."

Emily smiled and then said, "Keep sparring."

Everyone did and then in an unknown area, a shadow appeared saying, "Victoria E. Atlas has been spotted, sir." Another shadow sitting in a chair said, "Good. Go to her location and kill her."

He said, "Yessir."


	4. An Interruption During Lunch

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Victoria said, "That was really fun."

Natsu said, "Not for me."

Erza said, "A let down if you ask me."

Wendy said, "I was looking for more of a fight."

Lucy said, "It seems that we overestimated them."

Natsu said, "But, it is a start."

Lucy said, "Agreed."

Erza said, "With every loss, they get stronger."

Wendy said, "And that is a good reason to fight."

Erza said, "We are fighters."

Natsu said, "And we are magicians."

Lucy said, "And we don't quit until we're put down."

Wendy said, "That's how we roll."

Victoria said, "I have no idea what you are talking about, but ok. Let's head to the cafeteria and get something to eat."

They agreed and walked away from the arena and then Yuria asked, "Are we really that weak to you four?"

Marcus looked at them and then Natsu smiled and answered, "Not at all. You gave it your all and we responded to that. You are pretty strong. I do hope that we fight again."

Victoria heard that and then said, "That is completely the opposite of what you just said."

Erza said, "We change our minds quickly."

Lucy said, "Like I said, those two are complete idiots."

Wendy said, "And we're the smart ones. The fight was great. Yet, you must get stronger for future battles."

Rachel said, "So that's what you meant."

Mike said, "Well now, you five are amazingly strong. I didn't expect that."

Charles said, "Well, it is time for lunch. See you around kids."

Natsu looked at them and then Erza said, "See you around."

As soon as they reached the cafeteria, they looked at how big it was and then said, "Woah, this place is bigger than I thought. It could hold a lot of people in here. Yep."

Victoria said, "This place is always crowded. So I always take my lunch outside and eat with nature. It's the best way to eat."

Natsu looked around and saw all of the good food and then Erza said, "Let's go."

They took off to get their own food and then walked outside. As soon as they got to Victoria's dining spot, they sat down and put a cloth down on the ground for them to sit and place their food down on. Victoria said, "This place is best for me. The school is a big place. And there isn't much that we can do about that. The Magic Branch is bigger than the regular branch due to the destructive power of magic. So, that is one of the main reasons why it is bigger than the regular branch."

Natsu said, "I see. So, how long is a school year?"

Victoria answered, "About 10 months."

Erza said, "You like to listen to nature while eating."

Victoria answered, "Yes. Nature is a beautiful place. And it holds lots of mysteries. Just a couple years ago, there was a mystery that needed to get solved, but didn't. I would like to solve these mysteries. And people don't like that fact. And would come after my life just because of that. I honestly can't see why they would want to hurt someone. But you know me, I gotta risk it all for my own pleasure."

They smiled and then in an instant, their smiles disappeared as a man appeared out of nowhere sending flames at them. The five of them jumped back and then their food and cloth were burnt to a crisp. Victoria saw that and said, "That was my mom's favorite cloth. She's going to kill me."

Natsu looked at the man and then said, "Sir, you made a huge mistake."

The man looked at Victoria and then said, "Victoria E. Atlas, you are going to die here."

Erza said, "She wasn't kidding."

Wendy said, "We noticed that."

Lucy said, "Well now, I guess that it is time for us to help her out."

Victoria heard that and then asked, "What are you planning on doing to help me out? These guys are the real deal."

The Goddess that sent them there said to Natsu only, "I forgot to mention this, but I gave you a little extra power boost. You can turn into a Dragon whenever you want. Also, your motion sickness doesn't exist anymore. Please do enjoy your time in this universe."

Natsu said to himself, "Thank you God."

She said, "No problem."


	5. The Grand Line Gang

Natsu looked forward and then asked, "Who are you?"

The man started tossing fire at them, but Wendy sent water attacks flying toward his flames. The man said, "I am James Styles. A member of the Grand Line Gang. A criminal group that is going to get what we want."

Victoria heard that and then Erza said, "You won't get your way."

James smiled and then his friends started to appear. Explosions started occurring outside and then the students of both the magic branch and normal branch started to appear at the tree. The smoke disappeared and 25 people surrounded Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Victoria, and Wendy. Natsu said, "It seems that everyone is finally here."

Erza said, "Agreed."

Wendy said, "Let's fight to the end."

Emily appeared asking, "What is going on out here?"

Lucy said, "Let's get this over with."

Erza said, "Protect the Princess."

Natsu roared loudly and then entered a fighting stance and then an illusion of a Dragon appeared and James looked at it and said, "It's just an illusion. Don't be afraid of him."

Erza summoned a sword and then Lucy said, "I believe that this is going to be a troublesome event. But fighting Alvarez Empire was a lot worse than this."

Rias looked at him and then a girl appeared out of nowhere and then Wendy said, "5 against 25."

Natsu said, "I love the odds."

James said, "Kill the five of them."

They continued attacking them, but Natsu swung at the air and then the Dragon's fist flew toward them and 3 of them saw that and then screamed and James yelled, "Don't be scared! It's just an illusion."

The fist hit them and they all flew back into other trees screaming loudly. James said, "Impossible."

A man appeared behind Natsu, but Victoria stabbed him and said, "Sorry, but I'm going to get involved with this fight as well."

James growled and yelled, "Kill them."

Erza swung at the 4 members saying, "Black Roses." Symbols of roses appeared on their chests as she appeared behind them and then they collapsed with blood gushing out of their chests. James growled and then said, "This is better than I thought. What will happen next?"

Wendy swung her arms around saying, "Swirling Flame Tempest." A tornado of fire appeared and James growled and started using his magic to fly out of there, but Nidhery appeared before him and kicked his chest causing him to fly back. Lucy saw that and then then Victoria brought her sword out, but James planted his feet into the ground and jumped over her sword. But Wendy was waiting for him to land and punched his chest.

A fire barrier appeared and then Wendy brought her fist back and Natsu brought his leg back and a Dragon's foot went to stomp James into the ground, but James punched the fist saying, "Fire Fist Ace." As soon as the foot and punch hit each other, the Dragon roared loudly and fell forward. But before it hit the ground, Natsu exited the stance and Victoria turned around swinging her sword at him. James caught her blade with his fingertips and pushed it back toward her, but Natsu caught it with his fingertips before it chopped her head off. James saw that and then said, "Damn you, Human."

Victoria said, "Thanks."

Natsu said, "You need to be careful when in a fight. Your opponents may not always be weak like them."

James said, "You will die for this."

Erza appeared in front of him saying, "Back Road." Two lines appeared on his back and front chest creating a road and Erza placed her sword back into its sheath and then blood gushed out of James' body. James didn't collapse, but he did scream loudly. Lucy said, "He just doesn't give up."

Erza asked, "Would you give up if you were in a battle to the death?"

Lucy answered, "Nope."

Erza said, "Exactly."

Wendy swung at him, but James caught her fist and Natsu jumped back and swung at him, but missed. A Dragon's fist flew toward him and the fist flew right into James causing him to fly back. Nidhery appeared behind him and kicked him back toward the five of them. Victoria went to stab him into the ground, but James placed his hands on the ground and pushed himself off of the ground over Victoria and Natsu smiled and then placed his feet up and stomped James into the ground crushing him like a bug. As everyone was dead on the ground, the Goddess said, "Eat them, Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu asked her, "Isn't it going too far if I eat them?"

She answered, "Yes. I guess that you are right. I apologize. Well, please do enjoy your time here within our universe."

Natsu said, "We will."

Victoria said, "The Grand Line Gang have been after the Royal Family of Atlas for many years. And you put an end to them in just 20 minutes. And our food is gone. Also, my mom is going to kill me."

Wendy snapped her fingers and her cloth appeared saying, "No, she won't. It was never burnt by his flames from the start. I hid it in my storage box."

Victoria hugged her saying, "Thank you very much, Wendy."

Wendy said, "It was all of us that helped out."

Victoria heard that and they smiled together saying, "We're friends, right? That's what friends are for. We defend each other like we're a family. That's what we do for a living. Have faith in us, Victoria. We're here to help you."

Issei smiled and then Akeno said, "These 4 people are pretty intense in a fight."

Koneko said, "It took all 5 of them to just defeat one man."

Rias said, "James Styles is a Fire Magician. Of course he'd cause them great trouble. Not even Issei can defeat him all by himself."

Yuuto heard that and then Yuria said, "You five look like shit."

Marcus said, "Yeah. 5 against 25 is impressive."

Rachel said, "To be expected from the people that defeated us."

Mike said, "Can't wait for more."

Charles said, "Well now, the Grand Line Gang didn't stand a chance against your destructive power."


	6. Yuria Saegusa vs Brandon Myers Begins

As soon as the bell rang after lunch was over, everyone walked back to class. Emily looked at everyone saying, "Welcome back to class. I hope that you all had a great lunch."

Natsu said, "It was pretty fun."

Erza said, "Agreed."

Wendy said, "Didn't expect it."

Lucy said, "Not that bad."

Victoria said, "Terrible."

Emily laughed and then said, "Of course four liked it. You are good fighters. Yet, it took all five of you to defeat one man."

Natsu said, "We're still getting used to our magic. That's all."

Erza said, "Yep."

Victoria smiled and then said, "Most definitely true."

Emily said, "Well, doesn't really matter. Let us begin class. We are heading to Arena 1. We'll continue training with Mr. Inatomi's class. We are going to do something a little different. Work out first, then you choose to either spar with someone else or continue training. The choice is entirely up to you."

Everyone said, "Yes ma'am."

As everyone walked to Arena 1, the teacher of Class 3-1, Anzu Inatomi said, "They should be arriving shortly. And then we'll describe what you'll be doing today."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

After 2 minutes, they appeared within Arena 1 and then Anzu said, "Welcome back. This afternoon, we'll be doing a complete workout routine that helped her get to where she is today. Train and then a choice of spar or train even more. First off, we'll do pushups. You cannot go faster than our saying 'Up' and 'Down' or you will have to do extra pushups. And we don't want you to do extra pushups. So, let us begin. Twenty a set."

Everyone entered their pushup position and then Anzu said, "Down."

Everyone went down and then after 3 seconds, Anzu said, "Up."

Everyone lifted themselves up and then Emily said after 3 seconds, "Down."

Everyone went down and then after another 3 seconds, she said, "Up."

Everyone lifted themselves up and then a man asked, "Why did you get taught like this anyway?"

Emily answered, "It is very effective. Trust me. Also, the first person to hit the ground runs laps. And if it is a tie between two people, then they both do the laps."

Anzu said, "Down."

Emily looked at them and then Anzu said, "Up."

They kept going like that for a total minute. After that, no one collapsed and then Emily said, "Good work everyone. Now, it is time for 50 situps. 3 second intervals. So, when we say 'Up' and 'Down,' you will know when to do so. So, get into your sit up positions now."

They did and then they began doing that for 150 minutes. Emily said, "And finally, Squats. 10 per set. Begin."

30 minutes later, they were finished. Anzu said, "They didn't collapse even once."

Emily said, "Good. That means that they are stronger than they look. Now choose, spar or train even more."

Everyone started choosing which they wanted and then Natsu appeared in the corner and placed his feet against the wall and started doing pushups again. Yuria saw that and walked over to him and then said, "Sounds like fun."

She walked over to Natsu and started doing pushups next to him. Natsu saw that and then asked, "Why are you working out?"

Yuria answered, "Hell, I was going to spar with you for revenge, but you rather workout."

Natsu said, "I see."

Yuria said, "I also have a match today after school. So, I rather not waste any magic power before my match."

Natsu said, "I see."

Yuria said, "I also saw you five fighting those people. Grand Line Gang are a difficult gang to defeat. I'm surprised that you newbies beat them with ease."

Natsu said, "That wasn't easy."

Yuria heard that and then explosions occurred throughout the arena and Yuria looked at them and said, "They sure are having fun."

Natsu said, "Well, they are new rivals. That's all there is to it. The Seniors want to beat their Freshman rivals who easily wiped the floor with them. Hahaha."

Yuria said, "I know the feeling. But I have a match today, so I rather not."

As soon as the bell rang, Natsu and Yuria were sweating a lot more than everyone else and then Anzu said, "You have a match today, Yuria. Go show Los Angeles Magic Academy who's superior."

Yuria smiled and then said, "The match is here."

Anzu said, "I knew that."

Everyone walked to the Arena 5 for Yuria's match. As soon as everyone appeared, Yuria was waiting for her opponent to appear. Every male started cheering after seeing her in her bikini. Natsu stared at her and then Victoria said, "Men are such perverts."

Natsu looked forward and then Yuria looked around and saw Natsu sitting in the stands and smiled. Erza said, "She's smiling at you."

Lucy asked, "Did you do something to her?"

Victoria said, "She normally doesn't smile for anyone."

Wendy asked, "What did you do?"

Natsu answered, "Had a little chat with her while we were working out, that's all there is to it. Nothing more, nothing less."

Victoria said, "'Nothing more, nothing less,' my ass. You definitely did something to her."

Natsu looked at her and then said, "Like I said before, I didn't do anything."

Yuria's opponent appeared and then stared at Yuria asking, "Do you always wear that for your matches?"

Yuria answered, "Yes I do. It helps me move better. Plus, clothes are a bitch to deal with. So, you are Brandon Myers, the Fire Dragon Slayer Magician, huh?"

Brandon answered, "Yep. The one and only."

Yuria said, "I see."

Brandon said, "And you are the 5th Princess of Saegusa, Yuria Saegusa, Ice Queen is what everyone calls you. You don't smile to anyone."

Yuria said, "So true."

Brandon looked at her and then said, "So, shall we begin?"

Yuria looked at Miyuki and Miyuki said, "Ring the bell now."

As soon as the bell rang, Brandon ran toward Yuria, but Yuria lifted her fingers up and a pillar of ice appeared out of the blue. Brandon saw that and then Brandon jumped off of it immediately and then Yuria brought her fingers back and a side pillar appeared hitting Brandon from behind and he flew toward the barrier. Brandon growled looking at the barrier and said to himself, "Shit. She's better than I thought. What shall I do?"


	7. Purgatory Ice Cannon

Brandon looked at her and then said, "So, shall we begin?"

Yuria looked at Miyuki and Miyuki said, "Ring the bell now."

As soon as the bell rang, Brandon ran toward Yuria, but Yuria lifted her fingers up and a pillar of ice appeared out of the blue. Brandon saw that and then Brandon jumped off of it immediately and then Yuria brought her fingers back and a side pillar appeared hitting Brandon from behind and he flew toward the barrier. Brandon growled looking at the barrier and said to himself, "Shit. She's better than I thought. What shall I do?" Brandon placed his hand to the edge of the pillar and pushed himself out of the way.

Brandon landed beside Yuria and then Yuria said, "Ice Arrows." She lifted her hands up and placed them to the side toward Brandon and then Brandon saw the arrows fly forward and Brandon laughed and then said, "You missed idiot."

Yuria said, "Idiot, huh? I know how to wield my magic perfectly. But do you know how to wield your magic?"

Brandon looked at the arrows and saw them flying toward him and then said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon." A breath of fire flew out toward the arrows, but one arrow she kept hidden inside of her shirt and it flew right into Brandon. Brandon growled and then fell on to one knee. Yuria looked at him and continued to stand still. Brandon looked at her and then said to himself, "She hasn't even moved from her starting spot. What the hell is she? She's not a normal magician."

Yuria said, "Natsu Dragneel is far stronger than you. He can make me move from my position in the first 30 seconds of the fight. Well, first 5 seconds. But you, you are complete trash. You are not worth my time."

Brandon growled and then said, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." He swung at her, but Yuria pushed his hand to the side and then said, "Will you stop making it hot in here? Natsu and I pushed ourselves to our limits during practice. I am sweating a lot even though I specialize in Ice Magic. Use something else, will ya?"

Brandon laughed and then said, "Fire is Ice's weakness after all."

Yuria said, "Yes it is, isn't it? But the only problem with your fire is that it isn't hot enough to burn my ice away."

Brandon said, "You really are annoying."

Yuria turned her heard towards him and said, "Ice Breath." Brandon saw that and then dove out of the way and then another pillar flew out of the ground and Brandon yelled, "How many of these do you have placed?"

Yuria answered, "Enough to make you happy."

Brandon said, "Not me, yes?"

Yuria said, "Fighting Natsu Dragneel would be a lot better. There would be a lot more moving around. And he's a lot crazier than both of us combined. That's for damn sure."

The ref looked at her and then Lucy said, "She loves talking about you, Natsu."

Wendy asked, "What did you really do?"

Victoria said, "She, the Ice Queen, has fallen in love with you."

Natsu said, "All we did was fight. That's all."

Yuria looked at Natsu and then Brandon smiled and then Brandon jumped down and used his magic to fly down toward her.

Yuria said, "Igloo Wall." An igloo appeared around Yuria and then Brandon appeared punching it with a lot of force, but the ice didn't shatter at all. And the ice wasn't melting.

Yuria smiled and then said, "Igloo Scattershot." The igloo shattered into millions of icicles and Yuria pointed at Brandon and then they all flew into him and he started flying back and screaming loudly.

Yuria looked at him and then a pillar from the side of a pillar flew into Brandon's back as the shattered igloo was attacking him causing a lot of damage to his body. Brandon started to fall to the ground and then as the side pillar was moving toward the barrier, a pillar appeared going down toward where Brandon was. Yuria continued to stand still. Yuria said, "This isn't fun."

Brandon looked up and rolled toward Yuria and then a wall of ice appeared and Brandon looked at it and punched it with a lot of force. The wall had a crack in it and he kept punching it over and over again. Brandon laughed and then said, "Your ice is getting weaker."

Yuria said, "Nah, it isn't. It's getting stronger. And with what is coming up next for you, you'd love this. Trust me, I'll love it more than anyone here."

Brandon heard that and then blew out a fire from his mouth and the flames flew through the cracks of the wall. Yuria stared at the flames and then stood still even after the flames got close to her. Brandon smiled and then his smile disappeared after realizing that she wasn't screaming and asked himself, "Why the hell isn't she screaming? People scream when burned. Who the hell is she?"

Yuria looked forward and then said, "I guess that it is time."

Brandon heard that and said, "Time for what?"

Yuria answered, "The end. I plan on defeating you, Brandon Myers. You'll be a stepping stone. My goal is to defeat Natsu Dragneel. A man that is capable of making me move from the starting position. Here we go. Are you all ready for the finishing touches?"

Brandon growled and then the wall was about to fall apart when Yuria said, "Purgatory Ice Cannon." As soon as she said that, a cannon started to appear from the wall in which she created. She grabbed it and pulled it out of the wall. The wall completely shattered and fell down and Brandon saw the cannon aimed at him and then said, "Aw shit. You've gotta be shitting me."

Yuria said, "Farewell Brandon Myers."

Brandon said, "I won't be defeated by this."

Yuria pulled the trigger and then an ice ball flew out and then it changed into a rocket and Yuria stood still and Brandon went to punch it, but it curved up over his fist and went back down to his guts and hit him causing him to fly back. Brandon roared loudly and then Yuria snapped her fingers and the rocket exploded causing Brandon to scream loudly and then after a couple seconds, the screams disappeared and they waited for the smoke to disappear.


End file.
